Little Snowflake
by sapphire316
Summary: The original four Guardians just don't understand kids like Jack does. So what happens when they have to deal with a particularly devious one? Just for "Aww"s and giggles.


_Little Snowflake_

"Sigh" "Is something wrong Jack?" "Wha-oh, it's nothing really, it's just, I was talking to the others, and, now more than ever, I can tell they don't understand kids as well as I do." "Hmm...Jack, I think you might be right. And I think I know just what to do." "What do you me-whoa, wait, what are you-GAH!" "Calm yourself Jack, it's not permanent." "But, but-" "I said calm down." "O-ok, but why-" "You said it yourself that the other Guardians don't understand children as much as you do. I've set the stage, all you need to do is play the part. Do you think you can do that?" "Play the part huh? I think I can pull it off." "Good. Now go, show them what they've missed." "No problem! Heh, they won't know what hit them."

E. Aster Bunnymund was in his warren, painting eggs for Easter. He was working on a particularly detailed egg when he heard rustling nearby. Bunny froze, his ears standing straight up. His nose twitched as he attempted to locate the sound. A cold wind blew on his back. Bunny whipped around, but saw nothing. "Frostbite." He muttered. "I know you're here!" He called out. "If you wanna hide from me mate, maybe you should stop blowing those bloody winds!" There was no answer. Bunny's eyes narrowed. He looked around, paying attention to every little detail to find any trace of his rival. A frost tendril creeped across the ground. Bunny followed it to a bush with traces of ice all over it. Blue eyes flashed between its leaves, then vanished as quickly as they had come. "I swear Frostbite, when I get my paws on you-" Bunny wasn't able to finish his thought, for a bolt of ice shot out from behind him, encasing his body in a block of ice. However, thanks to the warren's warm atmosphere, Bunny thawed out quickly, seething with rage. "That's it! Frost! Get your arctic behind over here!" He shouted, yanking out one of his boomerangs. Seeing move,met in the bushes, Bunny threw his weapon, and it hit its target full on. "Ow!" A small voice cried. The boomerang came spiraling back and Bunny caught it, his face contorted in confusion. That was definitely NOT Jack Frost's voice. But who else could freeze him like that? Bunny made his way over to the bush and looked behind it. His eyes widened. There was a little kid, no more than four years old, lying still on the grass. He had white hair. He had a blue hoodie lined with frost. He had a staff that had the appearance of a shepherd's crook. Bunny's mouth fell slightly open. "Crikey."

The little boy opened his eyes. He looked up to see Bunny staring down at him. He blinked and stared back. "Crikey." Bunny muttered again. "How...ok, kid. Are you Jack Frost?" The boy nodded enthusiastically, yet he was snickering on the inside. "For the love of the moon, what happened to ya mate!" Jack just laughed and poked Bunny's nose with his staff, causing a thin layer of frost to spread across it. Bunny sneezed and the ice fell off. Jack smiled brightly. "Alright, comere you, I'm takin' ya to North." Bunny said as he grabbed the boy by his hood. "No!" Jack cried and whacked Bunny over the head with his staff. He laughed harder as the Easter Bunny yelped in pain. Bunny's eyes narrowed. "Why you little-OW!" Jack had performed a hit and run. Bunny charged after the boy, until he had him cornered against a smooth cliff face. "Alright mate..." Bunny whispered. "I gotcha now..." he leapt for Jack, found himself smashing into the side of the cliff as the boy simply ducked under him. Bunny got to his feet and glared at Jack, who was taunting him on a nearby rock. He growled and pulled out a little object with a single button. He pressed it and muttered "Come on, come on, pick up, pick up." A hologram of North appeared above the object. "Bunny? What is the matter?" North asked. "Can you come to the warren mate? We've got a bit of a problem." "What kind of problem?" Bunny glanced at Jack, who stuck his tongue out at him. "I'll explain when you get here."

Bunny paced back and forth, all the time keeping an eye on Jack, who was constantly trying to freeze the little colored eggs walking around. A portal appeared and North's sleigh flew through. "Finally!" Exclaimed Bunny as he hopped over. North climbed out of the sleigh, taking off his heavy coat. "What is the problem Bunny?" He asked. "The problem? I'll tell you what the problem is mate, THAT'S, the problem." Bunny pointed at Jack, who had succeeded in freezing a little yellow egg. North's jaw dropped. "Is that..." "Frostbite." Bunny confirmed. "But how..." "I don't know mate, I was just paintin' some eggs, and who shows up but Jack, only like...this." Jack picked up the frozen egg and pitched it at Bunny, who just barely ducked in time. "Hmm...this is problem." Mused North. "That's what I've been sayin'!" Exclaimed Bunny. North pulled out two objects, just like the one Bunny had, and pressed their buttons. Holograms of Tooth and Sandy appeared. "Tooth. Sandy. Get to warren NOW. No questions." North pressed the button again and the holograms vanished. "They should be here any minute." Said North. Sure enough, Tooth came flying in and Sandy rode an airplane made of dream sand. When they saw Jack, Tooth gasped and Sandy formed an exclamation point of dream sand over his head. While Bunny explained what he knew, North walked over to Jack. He began looking him over. Jack blinked at North, who smiled at him, but continued expecting him. Then, North noticed something on Jack's neck. It was a little mark. A crescent moon. North murmured something in Russian and walked back to the other three. "I think I know how this has happened." He said. "How?" Asked Tooth. "Man in Moon did this." The three Guardians' eyes widen. "Why would he-" Bunny was cut off by North. "Can't you tell? Man in Moon wanted us to understand children better." "How do you know?" Tooth asked him. "I feel it. In my-" "In your belly, we know." Said Bunny, rolling his eyes. "The belly doesn't lie." North said with pride. "Yeah. Sure." Said Bunny sarcastically. "Actually, he's right." The four senior Guardians whipped around to see Jack, no longer occupied with freezing eggs. "The moon DID do this. I just can't believe it took you this long to figure it out." It was strange to see a four year old talking in complete sentences, that's for sure. "Wait, Frostbite, you knew all this the whole time?" Asked Bunny, surprised. "Of course! I was in my right mind the entire time! The moon set the stage, and I played the part." Jack replied. Then, a voice echoed through the warren. "And I think he played it rather well, don't you agree?" "Manny!" North exclaimed. "Yes North. Jack and I wanted you four to understand children a bit better. Well, Tooth, I think you learned your lesson with the "blood and gums" issue." Tooth blushed and she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "And North, I suppose you learned from the snowball fight." North smiled, remembering how fun that had been. "Sandy, other than Jack, you've always been the one who was closest to the children." Sandy gave his signature smile. "So that just leaves you, Bunny. Yes, I know Sophie and you get along, but you haven't had a specific experience that allows you to understand the interests and dislikes of children. Maybe next time you'll know that some children think of being chased as a game, and that no child enjoys being lifted up by the hood, or hit with a boomerang for that matter." Bunny looked at the ground. "Yeah Cottontail." Said Jack, no longer a little kid. "That hurt." "Ya want me to really make it hurt?" Bunny retorted, taking a swing at Jack, who swiftly dodged. "Bunny." Said Manny warningly. Bunny frowned while the others laughed. Today had been a rather...strange day, but a memorable one all the same.


End file.
